Wound capacitors, such as aluminum electrolytic capacitors, are often used in environments where they are subject to relatively high vibration, impact and centrifugal force. For example, capacitors are commonly incorporated into deep well drilling equipment and the electrical circuitry of aircraft and spacecraft. Typical wound capacitors are rated to withstand g-forces of up to 25 g. Subjecting the capacitor to higher g-forces may result in failure of the capacitor.    Rubin—U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,630 discloses a mounting spacer for an electrolytic capacitor. The mounting spacer is a flexible plastic sheet, which when folded and inserted inside the tubular casing provides alignment and support for the capacitor section.    Hutchins et al.—U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,519 disclose an aluminum electrolytic capacitor having a fluoro-plastic member at each end of the capacitor element. An inwardly directed annular bead deforms the case and engages the fluoro-plastic member to create a seal.    Bruvelaitis et al.—U.S. Pat. No. 6,307,734 disclose an electrolytic capacitor having a silicone potting compound surrounding the capacitor within the canister (case). Indentation 108 in canister 102 compresses the silicone compound against the capacitor element to maintain the capacitor element firmly in place.    Ashino et al.—US Patent Application No. 2012/0154984 disclose an electrolytic capacitor with a tape material wound around the outside of the capacitor element. The metal case is crimped inward to engage the tape material, thereby fixing the capacitor element in place relative to the case.
Despite the various prior art attempts to align, support and stabilize a wound capacitor element in a case, there remains a long felt need for a capacitor capable of functioning in high g-force applications.